Beldin Apocalypse
The Apocalypse was a dual campaign event that ended the major plot arcs of 2007- 2011. Prologue Upon the mountain keep of Astrid, the knights of Beldin worked tirelessly to build their town and investigate the mystery of the Dark Prophecies... '' ''In the kingdom of Beldin, adventurers hunted down the leaders of demon cults and undead liches, each successive victory convincing them of their own supposed immortality and skill in battle... In Siluvan, mages studied their arts quietly, enjoying a perdiod of relative peace in the land. In the shadows, the last of the Death Kings plotted.... An unsettling time had come over the valley. Though most threats to the kingdom had been diffused, the land itself seemed to shrink away in fear; birds took flieght away from the valley, the winds grew colder, and even the druids and Uthgardt of the north fled their camps, yet little evidence of what caused this could be found. Only cryptic warnings by the druids of time coming to its end. The answer came months later, when a group of knights and adventurers of Beldin were unwinding in the Fearthegn bar after a day of travels. Then came the explosion; a massive discharge of fire and magic erupting from the castle, and laying waste to half of the city. A handfull of knights and adventurers miraculously survived the destruction of the bar, and witnessed their city in rubble and flames, a sight which was only a taste of things to come.... The Campaigns It was soon learnt that the mythal underneath Beldin had detonated. Before they could determain how or why, a whisper echoed through the land for all to hear, with an ominus message. "I am reborn". The mages of Beldin urged the surviving adventurers and knights to check on the remaining capstones. With haste, they proceeded, only to find each successive one just on the verge of collapse as they reached and barely escaped the subsequent explosions. One by one, each and every capstone in the valley fell, except for the one created in recent times within the former shrine of Shar. Upon their return to Beldin, the knights and adventurers were approached by the priests of Kelemvor, with a dire warning: Myrkul had returned, and his heraldm the Death Queen, would soon rally her forces so that he could retake his place as the lord of the dead. The mages too, spoke of an even more imediate concern; with the mythal capstones gone and only one to sustain its power, someone would need to make haste and find a way to heal the other stones quickly, lest its power faded completely and let the valley return to being a glacier, as well as unleashing the legendary demon gate. With little time to spare, the heroes of the Kareyn divided into two groups. One resolved to find a way to heal the damaged mythal. One would pursue the Herald of Myrkul into her dark realm and end her crusade once and for all. Both would face the most dangerous battles of their lives, and decide the fate of all the north and worlds beyond..... 'The Demongate Crisis' Dungeon Master: Mimi Fearthegn With the destruction of the Mythal, the seals over the great Abyssal gates in the valley weakened and collapsed, creating massive rifts to the lower plane from which thousands upon thousands of demons poured through. The first gate opened within the Sharran shrine in the Wildwood caverns. The Astrid Knights quickly raced into Karenlynn and held the horde into the tombs, buying the town and nearby estates time to evacuate up to Astrid Keep. Being horribly outnumberd, they had to pull back after the evactuation, allowing the demons to overrun Karnelynn and the Aelfwood. Several fiece battles followed over the next few weeks, while the rest of the horde pushed south towards Beldin. {This article is a stub. Help the Beldin Wiki by adding to it!] 'The Fate of Death' Dungeon Master: Taurus Daggerknight (This article is a stub. Help this wiki by contributing what you know of the event!)